Arrodes
Arrodes is a Sealed Artifact with powerful divination abilities and great knowledge. Amon has mentioned that Arrodes is not an ordinary artifact. Arrodes remembers that it was formed by some black liquid gushing out of the earth and splashing onto a piece of rock. It can sense The Gray Fog and Klein's connection to it. Since the first time they met, Arrodes has been bootlicking Klein, calling Klein the honorable existence/ruler above the spirit world, and have said things like "return to your throne"recover your authority". It later explained that he felt something in Klein (the gray fog) similar to its origin, the underground, and both are related to "pillar" and "domination". This similarity gave it warm feelings and made him want to return and submit to it. Appearance It looks like a silver mirror with ancient patterns on it. History First used by Ikanser Bernard to ask of the fight among Klein, Sharron, Maric, and the Rose School of Thought Beyonders, it was later used by Ikanser to help with the Jason Beria case. It later got contact with Klein in dreams, showing him the Machinery Hivemind's exploration of Amon Family's Underground Tomb. Arrodes can sense the Gray Fog's aura. It even initiates a connection to Klein's radio transceiver, when Klein travels to the Sonia Sea. It offers to be Klein's "humble and loyal servant" and since then Klein has been gaining much hard-to-get knowledge from Arrodes. After Klein returned to Backlund in an identity of Dwayne Dantès, Arrodes gave him a mixture of secrecy and mystery prying symbols, that can summoning Arrodes as long as he is in Backlund. Arrodes had a serious mental trauma after tortured by Amon. It will change the font color automatically, gave the wrong answer, and sometimes requested Klein to praise. Arrodes decided to stay in the Church for a longer period of time for safety. It even showed its harmfulness and successfully became a Sealed Artifact Grade 1, still unknown code. Klein speculated that Arrodes originated from the Sea of Chaos, one of the 9 Ancient Artifacts left behind by the Original Creator. Powers and Abilities Power Arrodes is a highly intelligent sealed artifact capable of answering the user's questions. It has shown to know everything happening in this world, and therefore able to answer any question possible. Even for the questions regarding gods, he appears to know the answer but doesn't dare to show it on the mirror. In addition, it also has great knowledge of the spiritual world, allowing it to answer questions even when the user does not have much background information. It is able to extend its power on other objects, for example, the typewriter in Klein's room in Bayam, or other mirrors in Backlund, while its true body stays in some basement of Church of Steam of Machinery. It's also able to make sounds, mimicking others' voices. Downside After every question, Arrodes will force the user to answer a question or perform a task. This question is generally embarrassing or sensitive in nature. Someone must be present to see the answer and question in order for Arrodes to be used. If the user does not answer the question, he will receive a punishment. Klein seems to have a special affinity with Arrodes, enabling him to use it without suffering any downsides. Moreover, Arrodes will seemingly volunteer useful information to Klein, calling him his master. There is a high possibility that this has to do with Klein's authority above The Gray Fog. Category:Sealed Artifacts Category:Grade 2